In a Black Angel Wings
by No Tama
Summary: [SK] kagome finds herself in the land of the undead, with no one else to help her an unexpected ally will come to her rescue. Working tittle this story is on stand by, until my laptop is fixed
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Inuyasha & the rest of the inugumi are not my property.

**A.N.: **this storie may look like a little bit weird, this is just the prologue of the storie.

**Chapter 1**

**The begining of the end.**

Female 1: It's cold in here, where am I

Voice: You're in here, in my domain.

Female I: But where is here, I'm not supposed to be around here. Where is my mom, my ji-chan, Souta; where the hell is Inu yasha, sango, shippou, miroku, where are they?

Voice: There are exactly were you left them, do you at least remm

Remember your name?

Female: I …… think ……..It is ……………… no I can't why I can't remember even my own name?

Voice: That my child is as plain as water, you no longer exist.

Female: WWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTT, who are you to say something like that.

Voice: Allow me to show you how you died my child, and then I will show you who am I.

_He shows her a pool, where some smog, begins to show up, and then our little girl is allow to see the picture that starts forming in the water a memory she belives se has forgot about._


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. I so sorry first chapter was so short but I was in my filosophy class when my muse decideded to come. But I to make it up to you this chapter will at least be 3 pags long. ( scouts honor ), I forgot to tell you I'm going to update every 3 or 4 days, but if you keep me happy, I may post an extra chapter, just to spoil you once in a while.

To my first two reviers:

sataness-ov-desire I'm sorry that it took me so long to update

PurityFlower1989 I hope this is more to your

Start jumping up and down whit a couple of pompons you are great guys ! THANK YOU

**Chapter 2:**

**A bittersweet death**

It was a wounderfoul and usual day in the Sengoku Jidai, and our heroes of the Inugumi, where having some minor troubles around them ( as usual UU )

MOM WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Help meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, shippou screamed , " inuyasha ate my rice ball, and now he doesn't want to give me one of his _chieps_" OKASANNNNNNN, inuysasha is being mean, why don't you punish him.

Then in that moment everything got silent and the first thing that was heard was a big _WHATTTTTTTTTT did you call her?_ I called her Okasan, do you have anything agaisnt it Inuyasha said shipppou,

Of course I have a trouble with you calling her okasan, ' cause she is not you mother you dumb kit, she is human, and you are are a full bloded youkai.

What the hell you are saying, she was the one that told me that I could call her my mom if I ever wanted to … … ( a scream is herd from the forest ) what the hell siad Inuyasha that came from the hot springs where the girls are. Miroku? Miroku, where the hell are you, we need to ehlp the girls, hey.

_With the girls _

_Hey do you hear that _ he girl se identify as sango spoke to another figure, but this image seemed so much like her, but she knew it couldn't that was not her, the freedom this girl seemed to have, was something she knew as a fact she was not allow to feel. Her eyes they showed all the emotions thather head was feeling, but then again, this was everything but reality, it was only a dream, a nigthmare that was being show to her, so she could go insane, and ……. well she couldn't think what this voice was looking for, not before he would tell her, and that was not going to happen any time soon.

Then she saw how a gigantic half spider, half horse youkai came directly to them, sango was so tied up, helping her double to calm down she wasn't prepare to receive the punch that was deliver to her just seconds later. Her hole body started to convulsion in that second, and after the punch was given, as her double, the female saw how the punch given to this girl, that was trying to protect something that is not to, had been knocked uncounsions by some kind of acid that was dripping from the Youkai's hand it was between purple and green ( do you remember how it looked like when seshomaru-sama was attacking Inuyasha-kun in the first chapter the way his acid dripped from his hand well could you imagine please that for just this scene, thank you!) those are the colors for one of the most rare venom, _I belive that's were evola evolved _(people please bear with me, would you?) said a voice that sounded as loud as if someone in the video-flashback thing had say it, but no it turn out that they could hear every thought that the blury girl had.

Some extrange light started to embrace the blurry figure, and then it started to become something really extrange, it started to become smething between an angel and a bat youkai, her wings were made of her own skin, black skin, her hair was longer than usual but it seemed that it didn't touch the ground it kinda float above it; her eyes became between red&purple (kinda like when inuyasha becames a full inu yukai) that's the second when she saw how the monster got destroyed, it became nothing more than ashes.

That is the second when seshomaru, decided to show that he was near the area, and decided to just watch the fight , the way that girl that mike …. What does that baka brother of mine calls her? … he asked himself … kibito, kagume / now I remember Kagome that what he calls here, but why would someone would put such a strange name to their own daughter unless they thouthg of her of nothing more than a burden to their family, and now come to think about it she dress really un-apropiate, to the kind of life whe lives in, traveling whit a hentai monk, and that damn half brother of mine.

That's when he come near the figure, the blurry image he bents down and the first thing he saws is that from her mouth is pouring a black smoge and some blod is coming away from her eyes as from her nose and ears to, her eyes looke to be so far away, she is not alive anymore, but she is not dead yet, she is in the limbo right now, and he is feeling sorrow enough for the girl,.

He started putting his hand over toukigin (SP?) he was thinking about putting her out of her misery, and that was the second Inu-baka and Roku ( he didn't care if that was the name or not, he only rememeber that that was the houshis name) decided to make their apprerancee,

…. (cliff hanger yey – ok so see you next chapter, and I swear to all you that it is going to be longer than this. )

Ja Ne


	3. Chapter 3

So here I'm back again, don't remember actually when was the last time that I updated. I have decided to put some attention to sataness-ov-desire sugestion, hopefully I get the way of a POV. Thanks by the way Any comentary about the way I write, would be greatly appreciate ok,

By the way I forgot to put a Disclaimer on the prologue, so: **Don't own Inu Yasha or any other anime character for that matter, the only thins I own, is my new ball pen, and the notebook I'm writing this story on. (**Sniff, sniff. So please don't ask me to repeat that awfull truht again.)

Ja Ne.

GGirl

KKagome

SSango

SSSeshomaru

IInu Yasha

MMiroku

SPShippou

**Chapter 3. The reason I love you.**

_G. POV _

This feeling this sadnnes this rage I'm feeling write now, this anger, this hate, this love all these dam feelings that are trying to take over my poor heart, It hurts, It hurts like hell; why did this had to happen to me, why am I able to feel all these these feelings this ideas, this pain.

What did I did to anyone to be hurt like these again? Why am I having all these flash backs, these collage of memories of bad memories, all these images of him kissing her, of him telling me that he doesn't love me at all.

Why does he telling me he doesn't love me makes me really sad? This pain it is not getting away why can't I take it away kami please help me, anyone that can hear me, please take this away, this pain all this suffer, I can hear screams, memories that are not mine.

I can feel anyones pain, why is that? I'm able to hear their blood running trough their bodies, their hearts pumping, all these voices in my head, they are not only mine, these are their voices too. Why is this happening to me? Why Kami, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why kami?

I will not have to suffer any more.

I can feel my blood dripping itself out of my body, I can feel all the cuts, the gashes, the stain, that the blod can make over my skin. The way a single drop of blod runs from my eyes to my mouth. Its path its as sublime as it is deadly, I know my end is near, I can feel it, flavored it, it seems so long ago whe I first tasted these same flavour, these metalic one, I remember was when my dad got killed, but he deserved that bastard, he hurted my mom, and me so much he deserved to die, and he died alone, whe left out old house. And my bastard dad good for death after mom shot him. These flavour is the same. It taste the same as all those years ago. Every time something big and bad is happening I can feel it.

This Youki, is as warm and big, as heaven itself. Is full of kindness and happiness I can feel it's breath on my face, this youki, I rememeber it, I know it is someone that I used to know, something inside of me tells me that I'm supposed to feel scare, but these warm feeling is nothing to be scare, he irradiets, so warm feelings, his Youki is telling me to calm down, but I couldn't not entirely, all my strengt my soul kept fighting agaisnt what ever was that was trying to hurt me, that gave me the oportunity to hear and to be everyones shoulder to cry on so to speak. I used to be in love, I am in love, but he doesn't love me back, that is something I know for sure. I used to have someone that used to love me, but I didn't love him at all, I never was even attracked to him, and I played with him, now is my turn to cry and only God knows how well I'm doing it.

This will end soon, I hear a voice, a warm and fuzzy voice that is telling me that this will soon be over, that I'm no longer to suffer all this things, and that soon, he will make me free, at last free from all the chains I have in here, all this tremedous power that is pulling me a little at a time to hell, my own and personal hell, where people is not longer happy or loved, and were my own will is no longer for someones interest.

Normal POV.

This was the moment when Seshomaru was about to end the girls misery, the moment when Inuyasha and miroku showed up, they were coming to the hot spring to help the girls, but to what they came to look at was something that they didn't prepare themselves to watch, a bloody sango, and an almost dead girl. Sango, cried miroku, what …happen … what …happen … to you he said just above a whisper.

But sango couldn't talk anymore her vital sings were getting lower, and lower every time and then just before her heart stopped, it started to pump faster, and faster, until It got to her natural rithm. That's when he said _Sango,_ _Sango,_ _Sango,_ _wake up you can't leave me, not now, please not now._

_Sango's mind_

Please don't give up, said a sweet voice, it came to her like a whisper, like the wind the voice sounded like, it was just her imagination, she tought at first, but when the voice started to said,

_miroku needs you, you brother needs you, you have to fight Naraku, and have your revenge, do it for you NEW familys sake, do it for yourself, but mostly important to you do it for your future bloodline, your daugther and sons, the bloodline you are suppouse to create. _

While se was hearing all this stuff, she started to think what the voice was saying was it true, was she suppoused to create such a powerfull bloodline that some kami was trying to help her to don't give on fates planes for her? That ws the second when the voice tolde her:

_If you don't belive in my words I can show you your bloodlines future, you would be able to see that not only did your blood is a powerfull one, but also that your sons, and your sons sons, would be even more powerfull, they also have a destiny, your family has one, and your destiny is as important as theirs. _

That was the second when she saw it in the koi pond that magically appeard infront of her, it was a family, kagome's family to be exact. She saw, ji-chans mom, souta, and a little kagome, a 4 years old girl, she was sad, she was screaming, screaming for her twin sister, and her baby brother, her dad, had not only took them away, but killed them, that's why her mother had killed her dad, because he had kill earlier her other two sons.

She saw kagome envolved in a red-pink light, as her mother, and little souta, a figure was embracing them with her power, that long, long hair, so black, so deep black, her porcelean skin, it was as white as the pure snow, her eyes, they were violet, they were uniquec, they reflected the power that was behind them, they were as deep as the same ocean, she thought that by the looks of it it was midoriko, she remembered her from the paints most temples had in them from her, and something that said hey she is, was her miko robes, and her armor chest.

That was the moment the image started to blur, and then she decieded to ask the woman that was talking to her: _ Who are you? Why did you brought me here? Why are you showing me all this stuff? Are you out of your own mind? Don't you think this would alter the future? What are you?_

She started laughing, that's when she told her : _ if you don't tell me right now, I may not move from here, I may let myself die, then all your fucking plans eill get tdown the toilet. _Sango laugh at her self because that was a phrase that she had her her little sister said once, and now seemed like the perfect momento to put it on use. That was the second when the voice started to make some really strange sounds like she was talking in a foreing language for her, and at the end, the voice told her: _Ok, ok I will tell you, anyway they have authorized me to tell you ……. I ……. A…….. M……. _and what she heard next was Miroku calling hear franactly _Sango,_ _Sango,_ _Sango,_ _wake up you can't leave me, not now, please not now._

_Normal POV._

Cough! Cough! Sango was trying to breath, a little bit more, thas the second when tears strarted to run freely from mirokus eyes, he was so happy that his beloved sango was no t dead, she was alive, she was granted a second chance and boy he was damn if he did not take that chance.

But the girl, the other one was not around anymore, not only her body but her spirit, her soul, her scent, her all, no trace was left behind, it was like she never existed at all. Inu Yasha was so angry, he was no able to locate her, to see if whe was alright, this place it looked as no battle had ever happened here, the birds singing so peacefully, the sky it seemed as it was more blue that it was 10 minutes ago, the trees, none of them were hurt, or turn, or at least a little bit beaten.

No blood stains, were all remembered to be a grirl inside a blood pool, and a taiyoukai getting his haori tainted with the human girls blood. Was him?

No one could belive what had happen, none of them, this energy that was emating from this place seemed so peacefully, so overwelming ….. but because they were lost in this strange felling they didn't felt the thin coat of golden powder that was coming right from the sky over them, and they started to get a little bit sleeppy, the first one to note this was little shippou ho said: _ Mou something might be weird around here, you know, I kinda feel a lot more tired that hoy I used to feel 2 minutes ago, what is happening … aysn …. Inu yasha…. Is ……… this…… something …… that might ……………….hu….rt……me …… _Poor shippou couln't even finish the sentences .he fell spleep riht there with out any cocern so as ……………………..

**A.N.**

Ok, sory for the delay I did told you 3 to 4 days and it took me 5 days to even finish this one but hey I think I'm getting better with every chapter. Who knows and maybe by the end I will be a lot better writer that what I am right now.

Ja Ne


End file.
